Darrell Cartrip
Darrell Cartrip is a male 1977 Chevrolet Monte Carlo who announces for the Racing Sports Network. Cartrip is usually associated with the Piston Cup Racing Series, but occasionally commentates other events, such as Miles Axlerod's World Grand Prix. He is known for his comedic and lighthearted style of commentary, which often contrasts his fellow announcers' more serious and traditional approach. Darrell is also a retired Piston Cup champion. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Darrell and Bob Cutlass commentate the 2005 Dinoco 400. At the start of the race, Bob and Darrell introduce Strip Weathers, Chick Hicks, and Lightning McQueen to the audience, explaining that the three cars are tied with a score 5,013 points, and the winner of the race will take home the Piston Cup. They are shocked at the 33-car wreck caused by Chick Hicks, and are even more surprised when McQueen manages to carefully weave through the accident, avoiding contact. When the race results in the first three-way tie in Piston Cup history, Darrell and Bob are ecstatic, excitedly jabbering while trying to determine the winner. A tie-breaker race is held at the Los Angeles International Speedway to determine the true winner, and Bob and Darrell commentate that as well. They are surprised when they notice the Fabulous Hudson Hornet is serving as McQueen's crew chief. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In the story mode of Cars: The Video Game, Darrell is the sole commentator throughout the 2006 season. At the first race at Palm Mile Speedway, Darrell explains that with Strip Weathers retired, the rivalry between Hicks and McQueen is stronger than ever. In Piston Cup Races, Darrell frequently makes remarks about the player and the other racers. After McQueen and Hicks agree to a competition called the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, the Racing Sports Network decides to cover it, and Darrell announces alongside Mater. Darrell is also a playable character in arcade mode, though he can only be selected in Piston Cup races. He has high stats all-around, with great speed, handling, and stability, and decent handling. ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, Darrell Cartrip is selected by Miles Axlerod to host the World Grand Prix, among two others, Brent Mustangburger and David Hobbscap. He is still his jumpy self and is once again the comedic announcer compared to the others. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In Cars: Fast as Lightning, both Darrell and Bob Cutlass make cameo appearances on each racer's track. They are seen in the skybox up in the bleachers, supposedly commentating the races that happen. ''Cars 3'' In Cars 3, Darrell and Bob return to announce the 2016 and 2017 Piston Cup seasons. They often highlight the friendship between Lightning McQueen, Bobby Swift, and Cal Weathers. Once Jackson Storm starts a winning streak, Bob and Darrell are continually impressed by his victories. During the final race of the 2016 Piston Cup season, Darrell comments on how McQueen is fading fast, before he spins out of control and crashes. ''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' In Cars 3: Driven to Win, Darrell serves as the announcer for all racing events in the game, similar to his story mode appearance in Cars: The Video Game. General information Physical description Darrell is based on a 1977 Chevrolet Monte Carlo, which Darrell Waltrip used that year. He is painted in chrome, with a flame design on his front heading up through his hood. He has yellow headlights, a black grille and chrome rims surrounded by the usual black tire threads. He has his old racing number "17" painted in yellow on his side as well as his roof. Personality and traits Darrell is fun and comedic, parallel to Bob Cutlass' sophisticated and serious racing style. Powers and abilities Darrell's sense of humor and knowledge of racing makes him one of the best racing announcers ever, alongside other big names such as Brent Mustangburger and David Hobbscap. He was also once a Piston Cup champion, known for his great racing talents. Appearances *''Cars'' *''Cars: The Video Game'' *''Cars 2'' *''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *''Cars 3'' *''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"A southern gentleman and ex-Piston Cup champion, DC knows what it takes to win. He's in the booth with Bob Cutlass for every major Cup event, calling the play-by-play and adding humor and personality to the commentary. But when the flag drops, he's all business, that is until he shouts his signature, "Boogity, Boogity, Boogity! Let's go racing boys!!" ''Cars: The Video Game'' *Stats **Speed: 5 **Acceleration: 4 **Handling: 3 **Stability: 4 ''Cars 2'' *Bios **"Darrell Cartrip is a legendary multi-Piston Cup champion turned beloved racing announcer. The Kentucky-born #17 Chevrolet Monte Carlo is known for his wild color commentary, delighting Piston Cup fans with his humor, charisma and signature catch phrases—"Boogity, Boogity, Boogity! Let's go racin' boys!" He’s spent years on the track, in the pits and in the grease, and he’ll tell you all about it. This American Southern gentleman knows what it takes to win, and plans to bring that fervent expertise to calling the World Grand Prix." Portrayals *Darrell Waltrip - All appearances Gallery DarrellCarsTheVideoGame.jpg|Artwork from Cars: The Video Game DarrellCartripCars2HeadsetArtwork.jpg|Artwork from Cars 2 Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-661.jpg|Cars DarrellBob778.jpg|''Cars'' DarrellCartripCars13.jpg|''Cars'' vlcsnap-2013-04-18-12h17m19s35.png|''Cars: The Video Game'' darrel.png|''Cars 2'' Brent darell cars 2 rsn.png|''Cars 2'' Quotes *"Bob, my oil pressure's through the roof right now. If this gets any more exciting, they're gonna have to tow me out of the booth!" - Cars *"He's been Dinoco's golden boy for years! Can he win them one last Piston Cup?" - Cars *"This is amazing!" - Cars *"'' I don't believe what I'm watching Bob! Lightning McQueen is 100 feet from his Piston Cup!" - Cars'' *"Alright! We can take 'em." - Cars: The Video Game *"C'mon, let's get in there." - Cars: The Video Game *"McQueen is fading! Fading fast!" - Cars 3 *''"I am so stoked about this one!" - Cars 3: Driven to Win'' *''"And there goes just... well, just about everybody!" - Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Names in other languages Trivia *Darrell is based on the real life NASCAR Champion driver Darrell Waltrip who currently works as a television race commentator for Fox Broadcasting and Speed TV. *Darrell's die-cast is light gray. This differs from his appearance in the films, where he is of a solid blue color tone. *The back of the the die-cast toy reads DWstore.com which is a real website selling Darrell Waltrip-related merchandise such as T-shirts. Surprisingly enough, the inscription is visible on Darrell Cartrip himself in Cars 2, despite it being a real-world reference to Darrell Waltrip. *Darrell Cartrip doesn't know Mater in Cars 2, even though he does in Cars: The Video Game. Category:Characters Category:Cars Category:Cars: The Video Game Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Category:Cars 3 Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Racing cars Category:Cars Characters Category:Retired-Antagonist